undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 85
Running through camp desperately, Angelica barely managed to see Frank's retreating form into the woods and headed over to the outskirts of the camp although she soon stopped when she saw Edward the hermit's dead body, double checking to make sure he was dead before sharing a look with Harris who was with her. However before she could even start to run after the traitor, Harris grabbed her and held her back ordering for her to stand down which she protested to at first but eventually did, giving up her chase of Frank with a loud sigh and a shake of her head. Meanwhile David walked over taking note of Edward's body not really sad for the loss as no one had really known him but was still sickened by the fact Frank done this and he could tell by their looks the man had also escaped. "we going to chase him down?" David asked but Harris shook his head causing Angelica to stomp off angry that she couldn't go after the old man. She really didn't want him to survive and cause them trouble later on but Harris's word was the rules. "guess she isn't too happy" David commented and Harris nodded in agreement before drawing David away from everyone else that had gathered so they could speak privately causing David himself to be confused. "I want Frank found, it shouldn't be to far as he's probably heading to that camp of our little enemies" Harris stated causing David to nod in understanding as Harris continued. "I just didn't want to send Angelica...just in case she got herself killed, I could live with that" Harris admitted bowing his head in shame but David patted the man's shoulders stating it was ok to protect someone you cared about. "you want me to go?" David asked causing Harris to look up at him with an unsure expression as he spoke his words. "whoever I send will either go alone or have only one person as back up....are you willing to do that, with your wife and baby here?" Harris asked to be sure and David thought about it for a few moments before nodding his head giving a smile. "I'll head out later...." ---- Wincing in pain as she tried to crawl along the tent floor, Annie desperately tried to reach the med kit the tissues that had been thrown to her, she knew they wouldn't do much but any chance of surviving she was offered, she'd take it. Letting out a cry for help as she finally reached the tissues she knew no one was around to come to her aid except maybe Will but he was still unconscious and probably would be for a few more hours yet. Continuing to cry out all the names of her friends as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding with a few tissues. However she knew it was nothing but a desperate effort to live a little longer...she knew she was dying. However just as she had given up hope the tent flap opened and in came her brother Riley who quickly came to her side and aided her knowing all the right things to do to stop the bleeding while she gave a little smile. Here was her little brother to save the day again. Looking up to him, she saw him give her a comforting smile as he began wrapping his belt around her hips where the wound was while he also had put a few tissues above the wound causing the bleeding to eventually stop. "well, you done well" Annie commented a little groggily while he just kissed her cheek and lifted her into his arms causing her to playfully squeal before wince as it hurt to do it. "I learned from the best" Ricky told her in return while gently laying her in one of the empty beds in her med tent causing her to nearly close her eyes at feeling a bed underneath her again and him to chuckle. "get some rest, I'll go and tell Harris what Frank had done before I come back and keep watch over Will, ok?" Ricky suggested and she nodded her head finally laying it back down on a pillow as her eyes drifted till they were closed leaving Ricky to do as he had said. ---- Sitting in a tent which Maria and Emily had relocated to since they couldn't stand being in the RV because of Lily's death, the two sat in silence as Maria drew and Emily laid in her sleeping bag thinking about things, namely Maria herself. With Lily dead Maria had no family left which meant she needed a new guardian and at the moment Emily was the only one to suit that role. She wouldn't mind being the little girl's guardian....she was just worried she couldn't do it alone. This feeling only got worse when Maria turned to her as they looked each other dead in the eye, her with a confused expression on her face. "now Lily's dead....who will look after me?" Maria asked her eyes pleading as she looked at Emily nearly made the woman burst out in tears again as she bit her lip shakily, thinking carefully before answering. "well, If you like I can look after you?" Emily suggested and the little girl's face literally brightened as she rushed towards the older woman and hugged her tight making Emily herself smile. "you would look after me?" Maria asked surprised which confused Emily as she let out a little laugh looking Maria in the eyes with a soft expression. "of coarse, I take it you'd like that?" Emily playfully asked and Maria nodded frantically before hugging Emily tightly again while the older woman just held her with a smile on her face. Maybe she would make a good guardian after all? ---- Dragging yet another body of one of their guard's bodies, Karen had guessed that the numbers in the community were now down to around 71 but there was no need for guessing, Anthony was currently going around getting the names of all the people so later they'd have their numbers in total. Thinking about Anthony suddenly made her stop and think more for a moment. He had changed so much since she first met him, he used to be the idiot who always woke up late but now he was the guy who tried to protect everyone, he rarely went asleep. She wasn't sure which version of him she preferred, she was glad that he was taking more responsibility but he was more serious now, she partly wanted his annoying jokes back....just to make her smile. "you ok?" she heard Bella ask and Karen realized she had suddenly stopped and had gone to her thoughts making Karen mutter an apology as she continued dragging the body towards the graves but Bella didn't let it go and just stared at her till she continued making her sigh. "I was just thinking about Anthony is all" Karen said putting the body in the grave before getting up and looking Bella in the eyes while she just raised an eyebrow at the sigh so Karen clarified. "I just miss his jokes is all, I know its stupid I miss them but he's just so serious now, now that I mind but is it to much to ask for the adorable silly Anthony back?" Karen asked making Bella laugh much to Karen's confusion. "come on at least he's not like poker face Will" Bella stated and Karen smirked at that as they made sure they had moved all the bodies before going over to the last one, Lily's and they both knew they'd be more delicate with this her. After sharing a final sad look, all their joking gone. The two girls worked together to carry Lily over to her grave before gently putting her in and taking a moment to mourn the loss of their lost friend. "we shouldn't have come here....we done better on our own" Karen finally commented after the moment of silence which made Bella look to her but before she could actually speak Karen walked off leaving Bella to think about what she said. ---- "its getting colder" was all Angelica commented after Harris had taken about several minutes to explain why they "wasn't" going after Frank making Harris sigh as he turned to face away from her. He knew that them not going after Frank wasn't true but he didn't want her to get hurt. He also knew she could handle herself but many of the guards they had in camp could've handled themselves and look where they were being buried. After a few moments Harris took in a deep breath drawing her attention. She was going to find out eventually so he better tell her now despite her probably going to lash out at him. "David is going out after Frank soon...." Harris finally said and as he expected she turned to him fully with a furious expression on her face. "WHAT?!!" Angelica demanded putting her hands on her hips ready to shout more but Harris just calmly raised his hand showing he's going to say more so she relaxed a little and waited for him to speak. "I didn't want you to go out after Frank just in case you got yourself killed" Harris admitted making Angelica tilt her head in confusion as her eyes searched his for answers but before she could open her mouth to question him he continued. "we've been friends for a while and I'm just worried going out there after him will get you killed" Harris stated looking her in the eyes to see her own reaction but she just shook her head breaking their eye contact. "I'm going with him" she stated and began walking away making Harris have to shout out her name in protest but she just ignored him as she walked away. This was no time for personal entanglements.... ---- Looking at him with an angry face, Lori could tell he was getting ready for a good old shout at him and he was right, that was exactly what she was going to give him. "your going out there after Frank, are you out of your mind?!!!" Lori screamed at him shaking her head once again as she couldn't believe how her husband was so stupid to go out there when they both had a baby to look after. "I have to, to make sure this don't come back on everyone" David tried to tell her but she didn't listen to him and began pacing around the RV resulting in him sighing again which made her scoff as she turned to look at him. "oh your sighing? what have YOU got to sigh about, your going out there to chase after some mad man while I have to stay here and look after OUR baby worrying that you wont return" Lori spat at him but he didn't answer and just bowed his head making her even angrier. "you know what? you don't ever even spend time with your son anymore so I don't see why you'd worry about that fact" Lori said before finally taking a deep breath and holding her face in her hands until she finally looked up at him. "do you even remember the name of your son even more?" she asked but was taken back by his sudden reaction which made her realize she had said the wrong thing at the absolute wrong time. "OF COARSE I DO!!!" David shouted at her with a look full of so much anger as he said his words it sent a shiver down her spine, she had never heard him shout never mind at her. "its Aaron and you know what? I'M doing this for HIM, if I don't make sure Frank is dead he could come back with his new buddies and attack the camp which could result in his death" David said pointing to their baby which was currently laying asleep in his crib. "I will NOT let that happen while I still breath" David spat at her before stomping out of the RV and slamming the door shut leaving a shocked Lori alone to think about what he had said and how sorry she was.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues